Work This Out
by DarkTsuraHime72
Summary: We broke up already, yet we still can't move on. A year had passed and he comes back, asking. "Will you be mine again?" -Mikan Sakura. 3-shot
1. Break Up

Hi~!

Tsura-chan is here again!

Ummmm...this is based on true story...

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: BREAK UP<p>

Mikan was skipping happily towards the sakura tree. It was lunch time and Natsume called her to come by the sakura tree.

When Mikan arrived, she saw her boyfriend, Natsume Huuga, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

"Natsume!" Mikan said as she ran towards the crimson-eyed lad. Natsume opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why did you asked me to come here, Natsume?" she asked.

SILENCE….

"Natsume?"

"I'm breaking up with you." Natsume said, his head lowered down, not looking at Mikan. _'I'm sorry Mikan. I have to do this….for the both of us….'_

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. "Na-Natsume, yo-you're joking right?"

Natsume looked- glared – at her. "Do I look like I'm joking? I don't want to see your ugly face again!" he shouted at her and walked away. _'I don't want this to happen, Mikan. I'm really sorry.'_

Mikan fell down onto her knees and bursted into tears. It hurts so much. _'Why? Why Natsume?'_ she asked as sakura petals began to fall.

* * *

><p>AN: They're 15 in this chapter. They're still in the Academy with alices and all...

That's it for now!

Please review! And no flames please! (I'm still new here...)


	2. He comes back

Sorry for the late update. I was busy with the activities in our school.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclamier: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: He comes back…..<p>

-Mikan's POV-

Its been a year. Exactly one year since HE broke up with me. Eversince that day, we never spoke to one another. I've been sitting beside Hotaru eversince.

It's the day of our prom. Everyone was excited. Well, except him. He's all gloomy again, sitting at the back, all alone. Even Ruka isn't talking to him today. I was looking at him –don't get me wrong- absent-mindedly, when someone called my name. "Mikan-chan."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Anna and Nonoko smiling at me. "What is it?"

"Are you ready for the prom?" Anna asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm so excited!" Nonoko squealed.

"Yeah…" I said as I turned and looked at him again. _'Is he okay? What if I talk to him?' _My mind was flooding with questions.

-Normal POV-

Hotaru noticed that Mikan wasn't paying attention at the girls' conversation. She saw that Mikan's eyes were focused on….. Natsume!

'_She still can't move on….'_

Suddenly, Natsume looked at their direction. Seeing Mikan, he gave her an icy glare. Mikan looked away immediately, but Hotaru noticed something in Natsume's eyes. Even though he was glaring at Mikan, his eyes were saying _'I'm sorry.'_

"…_and so is he.'_ Hotaru concluded before forming a smirk on her face.

-Lunch-

Natsume was peacefully reading his manga on a branch of His Sakura tree when he felt someone's presence. He looed down and saw Hotaru.

"What do you want?" he said in a dull voice, while reading his manga.

"You still love her, do you?"

SILENCE….

"I can help you…." Hotaru said

"Hn."

"You'll get her back and I'll help you with the higher-ups"

Natsume looked at her again, this time, his face was like _'Really?'_. Seeing Natsume's expression, Hotaru nodded. "But pay up first."

Natsume jumped down from the tree and looked at her. "Deal." Hotaru formed yet another smirk.

-Mikan's room; 3 hours before the prom-

Mikan and the others are in Mikan's room, preparing for the prom.

"Yey! Prom is almost near!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Mikan smiled. "I'm so excited." She said with glee, though, inside she felt sad. Sad that Natsume's not by her side today. "We better hurrry up, or the boys will get impatient." Sumire said. Everyone nodded as they prepared themselves.

After an hour of preparing, the girls are ready. Mikan wears an orange dress that reaches up to her ankles with glitter designs. Hotaru wears a violet dress with black trimmings. Anna and Nonoko both wear matching dresses with opposite colors. Sumire wears an olive green tube dress.

"Let's go girls!" Sumire shouted.

"Yeah!" the others said except Hotaru.

-Prom-

At the entrance, the girls saw the boys were waiting for them. Everyone has a date except Mikan. Hotaru is with Ruka, though Ruka was only forced by Hotaru, Sumire and Koko, Anna and Yuu and Nonoko and Mouchu. When they went inside the venue, they saw Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki_sempai!" Mikan shouted and waved at them.

"Yo, Mikan!" Tsubasa said as he and Misaki walked towards the group.

"Is Misaki-sempai your date today?"

Tsubasa and Misaki blushed. "Well…yeah." Tsubasa said.

"That's great!" Mikan squealed.

After a while, almost everyone were at the dance floor except Mikan and Hotaru. Apparently, Hotaru freed Ruka for a while. Mikan was looking around, trying to find the crimson-eyed lad. _'Where is he?'_

"Oi, Baka." Hotaru called her. Mikan turned and faced her. "Come with me." Hotaru walked outside as Mikan followed. After a few minutes of walking, Hotaru stopped.

"Hotaru, what's this place? Its so dark in here!" Mikan said, trying to fin herbest friend.

"You'l find out soon enough….." Hotaru said as she disappeared.

"Hotaru? Hotaru, where are you?" Mikan shouted, desperately trying to find her best friend in the dark.

Just when she was on the brick of crying, lights suddenly appeared. When Mikan opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the middle of a garden maze. She also saw an elegant fountain in the middle of the maze.

"What's this?" Mikan said, surprized.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffy! Anyways, please review! I would really appreciate it! :)<p> 


	3. Work this out

This will be the last chapter.

Hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Work this out<p>

Mikan's eyes widened. "Wow!" Just then, there was a rustling of leaves. "Whose there?' Mikan said.

A raven-haired masked boy came out. "Who're you?" Mikan noticed the boy's eyes. It was crimson red. She only knows one person who has those eyes.

"Natsume? Natsume, is that you?" the boy dindn't say anything. Instead, he walked towards Mikan and bowed.

"Can I have this dance, my lady?"

Mikan was confused. "Huh?"

Suddenly, music started playing. She looked at 'Natsume'. She hesitated at first, but accepted it in the end. "Sure." And they started dancing in the middle of the maze.

"Do you know why your boyfriend broke up with you?" the boy asked. Mikan tilted her haed and looked at him with confused eyes. Reading her mind, the boy said. "It's to protect you. He doesn't want you to be hurt by THOSE people…"

Knowing what he meant, Mikan stopped dancing. "Natsume." Mikan caressed Natsume's cheek before removing his mask. "Natsume…"

Natsume looked at Mikan with sorry eyes. "Mikan, I'm sorry! I just –" He was cut off by Mikan's shout. "Natsume, YOU IDIOT!"

Natsume was taken aback. Mikan was already crying and was clutching his chest. "Natsume, you idiot. Why? Why is it you're the only one who needs to sacrifice? We're a couple! We should do things together! We should –" she was cut off when Natsume hugged her. "I'm really sorry. Let's start again, shall we?" he let go of her and looked at Mikan's eyes. "Will you be mine again?"

Mikan smiled and nodded. They leaned at each other's foreheads. "Mikan, I love you." Natsume said. "I love you, too!" Mikan replied. They shared a short, yet passionate kiss. After they broke apart, mikan said. "I hope this will work out this time."

"We will work this out." Natsume said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with her recorder and camera, Hotaru smirked mischievously. "Mission success!"<p>

"Why am I with you?" Ruka hissed.

"I need an assistant."

"An assistant? In what? Holding up your _stupid_ camera?"

"Call my inventions stupid again, and your _pictures_ will be roaming around the Academy the next day!" Ruka gulped and looked away. _'She's scary!'_

* * *

><p><em>And that's it! I hope you enjoyed my story!<em>

_Please review!_


End file.
